


The Rebirth Of Dean Winchester

by Secretfurrydragon



Series: Base on songs [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Death, Death Fic, Death of main character, Explicit Coarse Language, F/M, Grief, Humour, Lots of tears, Multiple POV’s fic, NSFW, Pregnancy, Sadness, Violence, explicit sex scence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretfurrydragon/pseuds/Secretfurrydragon
Summary: Dean is dying from a wound from an unknown creature. The Reader, Cas and Sam try to save him but are unable too. Dean is reborn into something much more amazing as he fight to save the life of the ones he loves.





	The Rebirth Of Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Dean fights to save the ones he loves does he succeed or fail. 
> 
>  
> 
> I have been writing this story and others for awhile. I’m not good at writing death scenes so this is my first ever death fic. Please don’t hate me. This is also in multiple POV’s. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic? I actually wrote this story to the song by David Cook called Permanent but I wanted a happy ending so we have one. 
> 
> Please read the warnings. 
> 
> Unbetaed all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Comments always welcome and appreciated but please be nice.

Reader POV

Oh god how do I watch him die.

“God I need you to tell me!” I shouted into the sky. “Why take him he’s been through so much already. Dean doesn’t deserve this please God/Chuck whatever your fucking name is answer me. Your nothing but a coward you suppose to keep him safe, as Dean and Sam were the Earth’s only hope.” I blinked back the tears and the sob I knew was coming.

Watching Dean in so much pain it was hard. I know I’ve seen him injured before but nothing like this. He was attacked by a unknown creature and Sam and I didn’t know how to fix this and Cas didn’t either.

Dean’s POV

Dean begged Chuck for his life but got no answer. “That will be right you damn son of a bitch. After everything I had done for you, everything Sam and I have been through you can’t even give me some face time. Forget it your a flake just like my Dad was. I don’t need your help your nothing more than a dick bag.” Dean let the tears fall out of frustration and angry he knew he had to remain strong for us. But it this moment he grieved for himself.

Reader’s POV

Dean, Sam, Cas and I worked tirelessly to find a cure to save him. Sam was constantly researching for answers until he would collapse in exhausted. Cas would disappear at the beginning for days on end looking for the creature with no lucky. I stayed with Dean as he needed someone their for him. He would never admit it but I could see he was scared but he kept his tough guy bravo. He was fine for awhile then slowly things fell apart as I watched this beautiful gorgeous man disappear.

One day we were on our own at the bunker we were talking when he saw the pain in my eyes and the grief he knew I would feel once he was gone so he made me promise him.

“Y/N promise me you won’t cry for me. You need to stay strong for Sam and Cas. Promise me.” He looked at me until I had made the promise but I didn’t like it.

But I watched quietly as Sam and Cas fussed over him to the point Dean told them he can do it himself. Cas stay at the bunker when Dean was in a lot of pain he would take his pain for a while using his grace. I could see the pain and anger in Cas’s eyes each time he looked at Dean. I knew Cas would have asked Chuck to help save Dean but we also know Chuck has been absent again. Cas didn’t know what to do so he tried his best to ease Dean’s pain.

I stayed with Dean fuck I love him so. How do you watch the man you love die in front of you. He’s once vibrant green eyes are now dull and sunken and his face is gaunt and pale. His voice was just barely a whisper on the wind. As he struggled to speak. Dean was still fighting for us and we all knew how much pain he was in.

When we first found out about the poison running through his veins we tried everything to find a cure. Dean drunk a lot more and he made more stupid jokes about how I would be free to have a real boyfriend. How do I tell him that he will be the only one for me ever, for the rest of my life. Fuck I hate you God your a bastard to do this to us after everything we did for you and the Earth.

Dean’s body shakes with pain as I watch him slowly wasting away it’s the end for us. God I pray please let me take his place I’m nothing not important. Dean is please God tell me can I? His breathing is coming in short pants now as he tries to speak he finds it hard as it takes his breath away.

As a tear slips pass my eyes as I pull me head down so he can’t see me crying softly as he looks at me and he tries to smile. “Hey you promise me?” as he heard my hiccups as I tried to hold back the flow of tears threatening to fall.

“I’m sorry I can’t this hurts to much, you don’t deserve this.”

“Hey come here,” as he pushes the sheets back for me to climb in. “You know I love you,” as he takes a breath his voice getting weaker and weaker with each breath. “What we had was special to me. Laid with me so I can feel you and smell your scent. Your the only thing that matters to me now.”

“I know, God I love you too Dean. God how do I let you go.”

His weak arms wrapped themselves around me as he wince in pain. I knew he needed this as much as I did. His smell had changed over the months as he got sicker. He smelt of Baby, whiskey and gunpowder. Now he smells of death and he skin was all ashen and thin.

The first thing we noticed as the poison coursed through his veins was his hands wouldn’t work properly as he couldn’t grip his gun. They shook and his grip was loose, then he couldn’t drive Baby anymore. That day I think I saw a part of him died. As Baby was everything to him and now he will never drive her again.

He told me to leave that day as he didn’t want me to watch him die. But me being a stubborn pain in the ass said, “no I’m staying.” He tried every which way to push me away but I stayed by him. We had arguments he knew he would never win and he reside himself to the fact I was staying here with him until the end. He smells of death now and he can’t move much now. His legs have been immobile for months now. This once vibrant man is now a thin corpse on the bed just waiting for death to take him.

He whispers, “I’m glad you stayed Baby.” Sam was by the door watching quietly as the silent tears fell down his face. He knew Dean wasn’t coming back this time. There was no rescue for him and it was going to be final. Cas was there as his hand was on Dean’s shoulder as Dean gives him a weak smile. Cas’s eyes has lost all light as he watches his best friend die. Dean had spoken to Sam and Cas to say his goodbye’s and tell them he loved them, and to watch out for me. He even told Sam if he douched up Baby he would come back and haunt him. Sam laughed and Dean told them both that it was one hell of a ride hunting together. Sam was in denial for the first few months as he looked in every lore book for this creature and a cure. He attacked Demons, Angels and monsters on Earth for any information but no one knew anything. He even swore at Chuck calling him names but that didn’t even help.

Cas beat the crap out of any monster he could find and then smited them. He went to heaven and asked up there and their were only a few Angels left. Hell was in disarray after the death of Crowley and Cas just went after demon after demon. He and Sam would have wiped at least half the demons and monsters remaining. But it was no good there was no hope as they both lost what hope remained to save Dean.

Dean was getting weaker now as his breathing was more shallow. I couldn’t leave him as I listen to each intake of breath. “I love you Dean,” and me singing “Hey Jude to him,” it was the last thing he heard as I left the tears fall unbidden down my face for now all I could do was mourn the lost of Dean. Sam and Cas were crying softly as they watch Dean slip away. As Sam came over and pull his hand on my shoulder as I looked up at him and he pulled me into a heart wrenching hug as we cried in each other’s arms. 

It was a bright sunny day when Dean Winchester took his last breath he was surrounded by the people he loved most in the world. Funny thing is nothing happen the world didn’t stop or go quite it continued on like before. My life ended that morning Dean died the only thing that I could think about was killing the monster and then I didn’t care what happened to me. The only person I ever loved just died in my arms my heart shattered into a million pieces. I wished I was dead too, I wished for it to take me so I can be with Dean. Dean was my best friend, my lover, my soulmate, my protector and now I had nothing to live for. I welcome death to take me as I didn’t care one way or the other. My life was over. 

Then Death appeared to take Dean personally to collect his soul and help him cross over. We looked at the now lifeless body of a once badass hunter. We said, “our goodbyes,” as Dean soul kissed me one last time before Death took him.

Dean’s POV

Dean’s soul ascend to heaven where he was meet by Chuck. “Hello Dean.”

“Hello Dean, that’s all you have you son of a bitch.”

“Woah Dean, hold your horses there.” Dean looked shocked at Chuck.

“What the fuck is going on Chuck,” in a heated voice.

“Dean I heard your prayers and Y/N. Sam’s and even Cas’s but you had to die Dean before I could do what I need to do.”

“What are you going to do?” he looked apprehensively at Chuck.

Chuck laugh and said, “it’s nothing bad Dean.”

“Right as if I haven’t been screwed over by you and the Angel patrol before.”

“Dean,” Chuck said, to stop him ranting. Dean stopped and was about to say something when Chuck gave him if you don’t shut it I will smite your ass look. So he closed his mouth and listened as Chuck made a bar appear and Dean was given a beer. “Dean I need you to go back to Earth. You need to find this monster the one who killed you. If you don’t Y/N and your son will die.”

Dean’s eyes almost bulged out of his head, “Y/N’s pregnant. Why didn’t she tell me?”

“Dean she doesn’t know she put the losing weight and feeling sick down to her grief.”

“But when we were so careful.”

“Will you know that night when you both went out and got drunk. You weren’t as careful as you think in the back of the Impala plus I had a little helping hand in her conceiving.”

“What you made her pregnant?”

“No, that was all you. I just made sure she forgot to take her pill.”

“Oh, why what so important she had to get pregnant. Fuck I can’t believe she’s having my baby.”

“You need to tell her as your son is important.”

“Why? What’s so special about our son Chuck.”

“He will be the one who bring peace between all the Angels, Demons and monsters but that won’t happen if Y/N, Sam and Cas find the creature that killed you first.”

“Where is it Chuck and what the hell?”

“Sorry the creature appeared out of nowhere, I’m not even sure it’s from our time, or who even send it here and I couldn’t work out how to smite it. Cas couldn’t cure you as he doesn’t know what creature it is. It’s a bit of every monster you have ever come up against and a few little extras. Also it has your DNA in it also so only you can kill it Dean. That I’m really not sure how they got. But I guess it’s was here to kill you before you got Y/N pregnant but it was too late.”

“What the fuck Chuck? Why?”

“It was tracking you so it could poison you, it knew your scent Dean and only your scent.”

“So Sammy, Y/N and Cas won’t be able to find it?”

“Oh yeah, it finds her. Remember she has a part of you growing inside her now.”

“Son of a bitch Chuck!” In a menacing voice. “How do I kill this thing?”

“With this,” as a knife with intricate carvings on it appeared out of nowhere and the blade was shaped different to all other blades he has ever seen.

“What does it say?”

“It’s the name of all the creatures that it is.”

“Ok, so how am I going back as me or as an Angel.”

“You will for all intense purposes be you. But you will be the strongest Angel I’ve ever made Dean. Your not an Archangel or a normal angel. Your a new Angel and I think I will call you the Righteous Angel.”

“Oh really. Couldn’t you think of something more me? Like the Zeppelin Angel or the Rock Angel or the Awesome Angel.”

“Hey I’m God I get to choose the name,” like a whining child.

“Ok, find Chuck,” as he spat Chuck out.

“Don’t push me I can always smite you and let Y/N and your son die.”

“You won’t as you said he is important.”

“I can always use Sam’s unborn child when he gets laid next.”

Dean laughed and said, “Will you, you will be waiting Chuck until hell freezes over.”

“Find!” With pout because he lost. God was being a god damn asshole. Chuck snaps his fingers as Dean feels his body changing from the inside out. He could feel the Angel powers coursing through his veins as it was making him stronger. Then he felt them they were huge and magnificent. Chuck smiled and said, “they are the best yet,” with a grin.

“So let’s do this then.”

As Dean disappears with snap of Chucks fingers and Dean’s back on Earth.

Reader’s POV

Cas, Sam and I had called every hunter alive to come say goodbye to Dean as we give Dean a hunter's funeral. Donna, Claire, Jody, Alex and other hunters who knew Dean came. Each one said, “there goodbyes,” Cas held Claire as she cried. Jody and Donna sobbed in Sam’s arms. I stood by myself as I couldn’t deal with all the people. Dean has been gone for three days and it feel like an eternity without him. I wanted to be with him as I think of what kind of life I will have without him. But first I’m going to hunter the fucker that killed him and then I can rest in peace too. As I think of this the bile rose in my throat and I heaved up the little contents of my stomach. I felt the exhausted creeping over me as I walk slowly towards the bunker wiping my mouth as I go.

Dragging my feet with my head down as I didn’t want to make eye contact with anyone. Sam sees me and moves towards me I noticed and I waved him off. I headed for Dean’s and my room where I lie down on his bed and I get the last shirt he wore and I put t to my nose and inhale his scent. God how I miss it and him. A fresh flood of tears full down my face as I try to comprehend why he was taken.

I screamed out, “I fucken hate you Chuck.” As I fall of the bed to the ground with Dean’s shirt clutched in my hands. Sam comes running in and sees me on the ground and he hasn’t the strength to lift me so he falls down next me as he holds me in his arms. We cry together as I hold him as hard as he is me. I knew Sam would always be here for me as I let the tears fall. He has always been a strength to Dean and myself when we needed him. Now we were being each other’s strength. I pulled away as I wiped my eyes and nose from the wetness as the front of his shirt was all wet from my tears.

I said in the most hateful voice I could muster and said, “Sam I’m going to fight that creature and killed the son of a bitch, that’s what Dean would have wanted for us to do.”

“I’m not sure so,” Sam said. “He would want you to be safe Y/N.”

“If your not coming with me I will go alone.”

“Ok, I will come but where do we look we have no clues.”

“In the sewers it’s the only place we haven’t looked for it.”

“What if it’s not there either? Will we look elsewhere until we find it. So when do you want to do this Y/N.”

“Tomorrow am.”

“Get some rest you look exhausted.” My eyes were red rimmed and sunken in and my face was pale and I had no strength left in my body to fight him. I nodded as he helps me to my bed as I lie down and curl into a ball. He stayed with me until I fell asleep. I dreamt of Dean and how happy we were. Then the night when Dean was poisoned and the look on his face when we all found out. I had twisted Dean’s shirt and blankets around me as I screamed so loud I think Heaven heard me. Sam came running with his gun in hand and Cas was in my room just as Sam pushed the door opened.

Cas looked at Sam and then they both looked at me.

“Nightmare Cas?”

”Yes Dean use to have them a lot. I would come and calm him and give him a restful sleep.”

“Can you…..,” He didn’t finish as Cas had already moved towards me as he puts his hand on my head.

“Sleep Y/N your at peace now,” Cas eyes flinched as he saw something and didn’t know how to explain it.

“Cas, What is it?”

“Sam, Y/N is with child. Dean’s child.”

“How the hell?”

“Well Sam it’s when....”

“I know how a baby is created Cas. How do you know?”

“I can feel his soul and Y/N’s.”

“Is he alright Cas?”

”Yes his healthy but I don’t think Y/N knows she’s pregnant yet. There’s something else that’s troubling me.”

“What Cas,” with a raised eyebrow.

“I felt peace when I touch his soul Sam. It was overwhelming and it caressed me. It made me feel good.”

“Which means, what?”

“I don’t understand. I will have to go to heaven and find out. She should be find now and she will sleep.”

“Thanks Cas,” with that he vanished.

Cas’s POV

Cas arrived in heaven when he learnt that the righteous man was here. He went to look for Dean but he couldn’t find him anywhere. He asked every angel but no one knew where he was. So Cas made enquiries about Dean’s and my baby. He was told the child was special and had to live. That’s all he was told. How special no Angel knew. So Cas went to the gardens to pray to Chuck.

Chuck appeared and startled Cas. “Hey Castiel,” with a smile.

“Hey um,” he hesitated not sure what to call his father. Chuck saw his apprehension and said, “Chuck’s fine Castiel.”

“Chuck why is Dean’s child so special. Why kill Dean?”

“Dean had to die Castiel so he could kill it.”

“I don’t understand that.”

“The creature was sent here to kill Dean because of his unborn son.”

Why?”

“He needs to save Y/N and his child before the creature finds her.”

“So his back on Earth as a man or Angel?”

“His himself with so added extras.”

“I don’t understand that reference.”

“Let’s just say he will be able to get the job done.” “

Then we you bring him back?”

“Unfortunately no he will remain dead but he will be one of the most powerful Angels I’ve ever made.”

“Can he stay on Earth with Y/N and his son?”

“Well that will depend on if he kills it before it kills Y/N and his unborn child.”

“I have to go warn her and Sam.”

Chuck snapped his fingers and said, “I’m sorry Cas but Dean needs to do this alone. They can’t not know what’s happening.”

“But they will all be killed Chuck please let me go.”

“You can watch as I will.”

Dean’s POV

The imagine changed as the creature was sniffing the air and caught the smell of his next prey. As he travels fast through the sewers as I had suspected. He follows the scent to the bunker where Sam and I am. I’m sounded asleep and don’t hear it enter the bunker. Sam was with me in my room now Dean’s gone in a chair near my bed. He has hold of my hand and has fallen asleep also with his gun in the other hand. He sleeps heavily through exhausted or has Chuck done something to him to keep him asleep. Whatever Sam doesn’t here it enter my room.

It’s stands at the end of the bed when it hears a growl. “Get away from them you fucker.” It sniffs the air and turns to the voice. It sneers baring it’s razor sharp teeth which Dean knew so well. It lungs at Dean and Dean slices it’s arm as it howls in pain. It turns around and tries to bite Dean but Dean used his wings to hit it out of the way. It lunges again but not at Dean but me. As it’s body it just above me as I stir awake. I think it’s Dean when I felt something drop on me. I scream as Sam is jolted awake as Dean is pulling it off me.

In a voice I didn’t recognise Dean said, “Get away from her,” as it was low but it sent a shiver down my spine. The creature turned towards Dean again as he looks at me then Sammy.

“No, Dean don’t it will kill you again,” then I realised Dean was there in our room as Sam grabs me for protection. Dean stabs the creature in the eye as the knife burns the eye out. The creature makes a horrible screeching sound and we had to cover our ears as it was so loud and painful. Dean flicks the knife in his hand which he does so well and stabs it in the heart the creature jerks as his body burns. The smell was like burn flesh and it was putrid and it made me eyes water. It also took the air from the room so Dean transported us to the library in the bunker. He looked at me and he was the Dean I remember with his vibrant green eyes and his body was perfect he looked absolutely gorgeous as I felt dizzy and I faint. Dean caught me before I hit the floor.

Sam looks as Dean said, “Hiya Sammy.”

“Dean it’s it really you?”

“Yeah Sammy, new and improved.”

“What your an Angel?” Dean lifts me and puts me on the lounge as he steps back and show Sam his wings. They are huge white wings and Sam knew most Angels had black wings except the Archangels.

“Your wings are white Dean. Did Chuck make you an Archangel?”

“He made me a new Angel Sammy. I’m the first he hasn’t worked out a name yet but it’s going to be awesome,” with a wink and a grin.

“Dean was that?”

“The thing that killed me. Yes Sam it’s that. How is Y/N doing?”

“She’s not good Dean your death hit us hard but it seemed harder on her Dean.”

“You know she’s pregnant with my baby.”

“Yeah Cas, hang on where’s is Cas?” In that moment Cas reappeared and he was angry. He sees me and goes over to check me. When he finished he turns to Dean, “Hello Dean.”

“Hey Cas,” like Cas was even surprised to see Dean there.

“Cas where were you?”

“Heaven, Chuck held me prisoner while Dean killed the creature.”

“What the fuck Cas?”

“Yes you had to do it on your own.”

I started to come too as I murmur Dean’s name. “I’m here Baby.”

“It’s dream isn’t it.” I knew it wasn’t as I could smell my Dean the one I remember all so well. He laughed as he bent down to my level and kissed my lips softly until the heat burned in us and he deepen the kiss as our touches did a mating game of their own. My arms when around his neck as he lifted me off the lounge as he never broke the kiss. He hot mouth over mine it was just as I remembered. It was the Dean I knew and wanted back. He breaks the kiss as I gasp for air. He holds me close to his body, I remember it so well as I shiver with his touch. He gives me that most sexy look when he raises his eyebrows and lick his lips when he wanted sex.

I whimpered in his arms as Sam said, “looks like you need some alone time with Dean, we will talk later.”

As both Cas and Sam walk away. Dean spreads his wings and we end up in his old room. It had aired out now and Dean lied me down gently as he just looks at me. His hand lays on my stomach. “Dean what is it?”

“You’re having my baby Y/N.”

“No it’s not possible you were to sick.”

“It was the last night we spent together in Baby before the illness took over.”

“So we are going to be parents Dean.”

“Yeah seems so.”

He pulls my shirt up and kisses me stomach with his warm lips as he travels up to my lips. He pulls me up as he pulls my shirt off. He knew he could click his fingers and we would be naked but where’s the fun and four play it has been almost four months still they touched each like this. He was like a blind man memorising the body he once knew so well. He pulled back and just looks at me as I look at him. I  see his wings pure white they were magnificent. I go to touch them as he moves his shoulder around for me to see better. I run my hand through them and sends a flood of emotions through his whole body with one touch. They were soft and silky as I caressed them. Dean moaned in contentment as I continued to stroke each feather. I couldn’t get over the fact Dean was here, alive and a fucking Angel no less. I move my hands to his shoulders as I kiss above his wing as his wing shutter with the kiss.

He turns around and lifts his shirt off as he tucks his wings around us pulling me to him. He whispers, “You so beautiful.”

“Hey your not so bad yourself,” with a grin. He lifts me and lies me on the bed of soft feathers as he snarls as I had too many clothes on so he snaps his fingers and we are both naked. I rub my hand down his chest looking for the injury that killed him but it’s gone and he has no scars on him at all. Even his hands are soft and smooth as he runs them over my body. He’s touches are how I remember them as he came back to save me and our son.

He whispered in a husky voice, “I memorised every line, every curve you, you were made for my Baby. I love you. I came back to you and our son. I want to stay with you now and forever. Will you have me back?” He asked with such loving eyes.

“Of course I will my love. Your the only one for me too. I love you Dean Winchester Angel and all.”

His kiss me again as his lips travel over my stomach as he stops his hand resting on my stomach as he flinches as he sees imagines of our son and what he is suppose to achieve. Dean feels and overwhelming sense of peace and pride at the same moment.

I saw him flinch slightly and asked, “what is it Dean?”

“I see our son and what he is suppose to achieve. You are going to be a awesome Mum Babe.”

“What did you see Dean can I know?”

“I don’t see why not,” as he put his fingers to my forehead and left the other one on my stomach. As imagines flooded my mind it was overwhelming as Dean tries to slow them down so I wouldn’t get a headache.

He said, “Hey little one I’m your Daddy and this is your Mummy. I’m going to make sure you and your Mummy are safe. I love you both.”

The tears slipped out of my ears as he stops the imagines and kisses me so passionately I could feel a urging inside me for him. He moves me down the bed as he opens my legs and rubs my pussy as I moan into his mouth. Yes I love him touching me and giving me pleasure as my hand travels to his hard erection. It’s almost a desperation in us to be together as he brings me to orgasm as I was long over do.

I panted out his name as he rode my hand he gently moves my hand. “Are you sure?” He asks me.

“Never been more sure my love.”

He slowly enters me as I haven’t had sex in awhile. I stretch to accommodate him. He is bigger than I remember he was but it was a nice fit. He was looking me in the eyes as he slowly pushes forward as I moan. He kisses me as he moves in and out of me each time hitting my sweet spot. He kisses my breast as he licks around the bud to make it hard. The sensation sends a quiver through my whole body as he works on the other one. He smiles as they are bigger than the last time we were together and he admires them all the more.

He said, “I like your pregnancy body Babe your so much fuller,” as I look to where he was talking about. I had to laugh at him as he was right I can’t believe I didn’t even notice my breast were larger. He paid homage each one as he pounded me harder and faster. I knew he could make this last longer but he was so desperate to claim me again that he was almost to his peak. He puts his hand between us as he rubs my clit until I grinding against him to find my release. I didn’t need to say the words as he knew my body so well as I tighter around his erection. He knew one more push would send me over the edge as I scream my release as he loved watching me and see the pure bliss wash over me.

He said, “it was like peace in heaven on earth.”

He grunted as he was close he was still riding me through mine when he cries out my name, I feel his warm seed filling my womb it was so magical. I loved it when he cries out my name during sex because it makes me feel so much closer to him. He was still moving inside me as he collapse on top of me. As my hands stroke the top of his wings. We are both panting and sweaty but I didn’t care, all I cared about was having my Dean back lying in my arms. He was my peace on Earth for now and the rest of eternity. As we become one again in body and soul. For now we can be at peace with each other and I know life will be different but what I saw was one amazing kid and his Angel father. For now I was content in the arms of the man I love most in the life and that’s what it was all about our love for each other and that’s all that mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story I hope you enjoyed. Thank you for all your amazing comments and kudos they are much appreciated.


End file.
